when we were young
by make me a fairy
Summary: The story of Alice Smith and Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr. / a series of drabbles and one-shots, mostly AU, based on my own headcanons.
1. your eyes

_**Hi! This is a little drabble about young Falice. I needed to post at least a little something about one of my favourite couple before 3x04 of Riverdale. I know all my headcanons will probably be crushed by this episode, but hey that doesn't mean I can't ignore it and write OS and drabbles about Falice. Please leave a review if you likes this story!**_

* * *

 **i. your eyes**

 _love I get so lost, sometimes_  
 _days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

* * *

While they were never really together, everyone knew how much Alice Smith and FP Jones loved each other. They were not the type to hold hand in public or demonstrate any affection in school.

Except from the way they looked at each other.

When Alice entered a room, anyone could see FP's eyes starting to glow. Every single time his eyes land on her, you could see all the love he had for her. She was his queen, his everything.

If anyone came too close from Alice or flirted with her, FP's eyes would become dark. He could have killed the poor guy that even tried to court her. Didn't they know she was his? But they weren't together, so he just found another dumb reason to fight those stupid guy.

When he showed up at the Wyrm or at school with bruised knuckles and bloodied jaw, Alice's eyes would always become wide in panic. Little did she know that all of those fight were for her heart. As she would help him with a bag of ice placed on his jaw, sitting on his lap, she couldn't help but think of how sexy it was.

The sex was always good. Sometimes slow and loving, sometimes hard and savage. But everytime, as Alice laid in FP's arms, she would look a him, dreaming of what a life with him could really be like.

But it was all just that, dreams.

Then came Hal, who suddenly started taking interest in Alice. He was everything FP was not. Rich, cool, from the northside. He wasn't mad at Alice for choosing Cooper over him. He could promise her a future that he couldn't. Every time he saw her with him, he gave her a sad look, wishing he could himself make her this happy.

When Alice told Mary she was pregnant, not telling her who the father was, Mary could tell easily that it was FP's from the sad look Alice throw his way all day.

The day she left for the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Alice looked one last time his way, tears in her eyes. He didn't know she was leaving, throwing her a simple questioning look. She just shrug her shoulder, before leaving the room.

When she looked at her baby boy, all she could see was his father's eyes as she gave him away to the sister.

When she came back to school, after being absent for five months, something had changed. It took her a while to realize what it was. FP didn't look at her the same way. Where there once was love, lust and passion, now there was nothing. He had gotten over her.

Brokenhearted, she just smiled and faked it. Which would later become her speciality.


	2. lost stars, part one

_**Hi! So this one is an AU in which Alice actually tell FP that she is pregnant. With the 3x04, now officially my favourite episode of Riverdale, I wanted to explore a little more what Alice and Hermione's friendship could have been without the whole gryphon and gargoyle and midnight club things. So there it is. I decided to make it a 2 part story, since it started to get a little long. So, stay tuned for part 2, probably by the end of the week or next week.**_

* * *

 **ii. lost stars (part 1)**

 _best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_  
 _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_

* * *

Alone in her bedroom, completely in the dark, Alice Smith had been crying for what felt like hours. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Sixteen and pregnant. How could she be so stupid? Between a round one and two, FP and her must have forgotten protection. She wasn't always in her right state of mind when he was there, in front of her, touching her. The worst part was that she knew he would never care about this. He would probably tell her to get rid of the baby. That's what she convinces herself to believe as she finally fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt nauseous and looked like she hadn't slept in years. At school, she felt like every eyes were on her. Probably because she looked like shit and even all of the makeup she wore couldn't fix it.

"Hey, Alice, wait" she heard a voice behind her call. She turned around and saw Hermione Gomez. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around, ignoring her. "Please, wait!" she insisted and Alice slowed down, not stopping.

"You have five minutes Gomez, I have History."

"I know, we're in the same class," she said with a smile, reaching the blonde girl. "Look, about yesterday…"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione had been there, the day before, in the bathroom, when Alice had found out she was pregnant. She didn't really said anything about the stick she obviously saw, and only stood there, shocked, while Alice vented about how much of an asshole FP Jones was.

"Look, if you need anything, I'm here for you." Of course, the perfect little catholic girl wanted to help the poor lost soul she was. It was making her sick…

Actually, she really felt sick. She was in front of the History class when she turned around, going straight to the girls' washroom, leaving Hermione alone and confused in front of the class.

* * *

FP was getting out of gym class, walking back to his locker, when he heard a voice coming from the girls' washroom.

"Leave me the fuck alone Penelope or I swear to God you will regret being born!"

FP chuckled, knowing damn well this voice belong to the great Alice Smith. However, something in her voice sounded weird. He stopped in his track, waiting to hear anything else, but all he is meet up with is Penelope getting quickly out of the washroom. "Is everything alright in there?" he asked, but the redheaded girl only shrug her shoulder as an answer.

So, he waited.

It took Alice a good ten minutes to finally get out of the girls' bathroom. Puffy eyes, sad face and pale face, she really didn't look good. No matter how much he did say he didn't care about her, deep down, he always had and always would care about her. Hands deep in his football jacket's pocket, he walked to her, a smirk on his lips. "Hey, Smith."

She looked up to him and he really saw how bad she did look. "Go away Forsythe. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm hurt Alice, I just want to know how you are."

"FP, I'm serious. Leave me alone."

"She told you to leave her alone Jones" came a voice behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Hermione Gomez. "Come on Alice."

FP just stood there, looking at the blonde Serpents walking close to Hermione. Confused, he look at the two girls he never knew even talked to each other whisper as they walked away from him. Apparently, something serious must have happened in Alice's life, making her became friends with the Gomez girl. Something he knew nothing about and the thought of this made him go crazy.

* * *

In Pop's dinner, Alice was sitting in a booth in front of Hermione, a plate of fries and a strawberry milkshake in front of her. "Thank you for saving me back there, Hermione. I really didn't feel like talking talking to him, you know…"

"Don't worry. I know we're not friends, we'll probably never be, but I just want to know I'm here for you Alice," she said, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. "And don't worry, I'll keep your secret. By the way, I told Flemings you had the flu and that's why you weren't in class."

"Thanks" she simply replied.

Alice wasn't used to people being this kind to her. People usually didn't care about her. Hell not even her mom cared about her! She was just some southside trash, a Serpent, a loner without any friends. But, there she stood, in her dark clothes, leather jacket and fingerless gloves, in front of the local religious good girl, and this situation looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Do you plan to tell him?" Hermione asked after a while.

"I don't know" Alice whispered. "He probably doesn't care anyway, so what's the use?"

* * *

"Look, I don't know man. It was weird." FP ended his tale of the weird new friendship between Alice and Hermione while Fred and him reached the White Wyrm. It had been almost a full week since that time he saw the two girls and, everyday, their weird friendship seemed to go more strong.

"I don't know FP, maybe Alice decided to be more religious?"

"Honestly? That's the only reason you can come up with? It's Alice Smith, we're talking about." If his best friend had knew about the "relationship" he had with her, he would have probably had how the only time she could seemed religious was when he was with her, making her screamed a series of "oh God" and "dear Lord".

"How about you ask her?" Fred asked him, pointing to Alice who was behind the bar, serving customer their beers, shots and other drinks.

As much as FP's head screamed to leave her alone, that it was a bad idea, his heart was telling him otherwise, desperately wanting to know what was going on with her. Deciding to listen to his heart, he nodded, making his way to the bar.

"Alice" he simply said. "Two beers for me and Andrews."

She look up from the glasses she was washing, her eyes becoming dark when she look his way. "Coming your way" she coldly answered.

"So, Alice, how's your new friendship with Sister Gomez going?"

"None of your business Forsythe" she said, while handing him the two bottles of beer.

"Ok, why are you so cold with me suddenly? What did I do to deserve this?"

She laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Didn't you understand the other day? I don't want to talk to you Jones! I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm over this, so leave me alone!" She then turned around, leaving this side of the bar to go serve other customers.

FP still stayed in the bar, looking suspiciously her way from time to time while he was playing pool with Fred. He was about to hit what would be his winning move, eyeing to Alice's way, he saw her leaving her place behind the bar, running to the outside of the Wyrm, from the back door. "I'll be right back" he said to Fred, following Alice.

"Stupid olives!" he heard her whisper angrily.

Her exclamation was quickly followed by the sound of Alice being sick, puking everything that seemed to be in her stomach. Without a second thought, FP runned to her side to hold her hair. He stayed there, by her side, holding her hair, for a while, until she wasn't sick anymore. Tears were soon streaming down her face as she sat on the ground, her back against the bar's back door. Not saying anything, FP sat by her side. Questions were running like crazy in his head, but he didn't say a word. At least, now, she wasn't screaming at him to leave her alone.

"Are you okay?" he simply asked after a long silence.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Her ears were buzzing when she finally reached her trailer. She had run all the way from the White Wyrm to here after dropping the bomb to FP. He had stayed there, looking at her, mouth opened, totally in shock, not saying a thing. Unable to bare this uncomfortable moment anymore, she left him there, running to her place.

"Alice? I thought you were working at the Wyrm tonight?"

She ignored her mother, going straight to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She searched for the little piece of paper in her school bag, she finally found it and took it out. She went to the phone in her bedroom, entering the number. She prayed it wasn't too late for someone to answer her call.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answer on the other side. She sighed in relief.

"Hermione? It's Alice. I just told him."

"I'm on my way" she said quickly, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." The words still echoed in his head when FP finally came to his senses and got himself up and went back inside the bar. If she told him, that probably meant he was involved in this. He had gotten Alice Smith pregnant. Still in a state of shock, he went back to his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked him, looking at the pale face of FP.

"I think I just made a huge mistake. I - I got to go."

Without any other word, he left the bar in a hurry, going straight to the Smith's place. He needed to talk to her, tell her how much of an idiot he was, apologize for being so silent when she told her. He wanted to be there for her, for their possible unborn child.

He finally reached the trailer, going straight to Alice's widow. He knew damn well which one it was, having been there a thousand times before. He knocked on her window, knowing she was there since there was light coming out of it. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He used their secret knock, from when they were kids, when he would sneak out of his own trailer and come play with her. She still didn't answer.

Losing hope, he made his way around the house, thinking he may have a better chance at seeing her if he came from the front door. As he was coming out of the dark, he saw the posed figure of Hermione knocking on the front door. Susan Smith opened the door, eyeing the northside girl in front of her.

"Hi, Miss Smith, I'm Hermione Gomez. I'm a friend of Alice."

"Alice doesn't have friends" she sharply answered the girl.

"Come on, Sue, let her in" FP said, appearing from behind Hermione, rescuing her from this awkward conversation.

"Junior, what are you doing here?" Miss Smith asked him. FP groaned, hating being called Junior, but still look at the blonde woman in front of him.

"I was here to see Alice, but clearly someone else is here for her. Just tell her I came by."

"I'll tell her" said Hermione with a shy smile.

FP turned around defeated, walking to his own trailer.


End file.
